


Angel Experiment

by VenniLumous



Series: The Story of Four [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Co-workers, Fighting, Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, Hospitals, Injury, Minor Injuries, Spies & Secret Agents, Trust, Violence, hospital visits, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenniLumous/pseuds/VenniLumous
Summary: It's been years since they've known each other. From her helping him escape from a near death to him putting up with her questionable actions that look like it might be illegal (thankfully for him- and probably her- it isn't). When things go bad, they know they can trust the other.They were a questionable duo of co-workers who has no one to talk to but each other.





	Angel Experiment

“Nine, I need you to trust me on this.” He heard her whisper to him, he wasn’t surprised that her tone was still calm in a situation like this. He sluggishly looked at her and nodded in approval, albeit reluctantly. He took a few shaky steps back to see what she had in store.

What he didn’t expect from her was that she ran to the target at full speed and punched the target squarely on the face. From his blurry vision, it’s obvious he could tell the blood gushing out of the target’s nose and few loose teeth falling out of his mouth. Before the target could react, she pulled out her knife under her jacket and stabbed the target on the shoulder blade. She released the blade and ran away, the snipers aimed at her with the red dots.

He didn’t know what happened next, but he saw a whitish gray blur coming towards him. Despite him being badly injured, he stretched his arms out to catch his comrade, “Wolf, that was insanely reckless of you! Not to mention out of character!” He incredulously said as he felt the adrenaline seeping to his veins.

Wolf didn’t reply to him, she released herself from the embrace and places his right arm around her neck. She wordlessly guided towards the exit at a fast pace which made him even more light-headed. The blacks spots started to paint his vision and he swore he can hear Wolf’s voice at a far distance even though she carried him towards safety. He mustered up the strength to look at her and felt his mouth move, “Thank you.” He must have said, but he couldn’t hear what came out of his mouth.

 

* * *

 

The first thing he woke up to was the overwhelming smell of sanitizer of a hospital. He groaned in annoyance that he’s stuck again in a cramped room. The sound of a door and footsteps took him out of his brooding thoughts and opened his eyes to see who it was. He sighed, not even surprised that it was his co-worker, Wolf, who visited him. He shifted on the hospital bed with difficulty and tried to grab the TV remote.

As his hand almost reached the remote, a dainty hand took it before he even grabbed it. He looks up to Wolf with an exasperated expression, in which she gave a smirk back. He watched her press the on button of the remote and sighed in defeat as he stared at the screen of the TV attached to the hospital wall in his room.  
  
“Stella...” He used her real name and she gave a small noise to indicate that she heard him, “What the hell were you thinking back there?!” He frustratingly exclaimed.

She looked at him before she narrowed her eyes to the side and smirked at him, “Well you got out alive at least.”

Typical answer from her and he sighed at it, not really surprised when she said that, “Yeah, you’re right.”

“I know Nine.”

“God, I wonder how you survived with that.” He snarked back.

“Another thing to experience on another time, hmm?” She hummed in amusement when he sighed tiredly.

He rolled his eyes and turned his at the TV to mindlessly watch boring shows with her. It was quiet, but the sounds from the TV filled in the somewhat spacious hospital room. It was entertaining but that can only get him so far until he started to fiddle with the IV at the back of his hand.

Despite everything, him being in the hospital included, he's glad that his coworker didn't bother to change herself for other's sake. He chuckled to himself as he leaned back further on his pillow and closed his eyes slowly. As his consciousness drifted away from him, he swore he heard a quiet whisper.

_“Sleep well, Eurian. You deserve it.”_

 

* * *

  
  
The week passed by quickly, he hadn't noticed it yet, only when the doctor came to inform him that he's leaving in the next two days. Eurian buried himself deeper in his blanket and sighed deeply before he released it in an irritated huff. Truly, being stuck in this for much longer would make him want to bite his head off.

He felt a semi-cold hand swept through his hair and looked up to see Stella, with her head tilted to the side and eyes narrowed in question as if she tried to read him. He stared back at her in silence before he cracked a smile and—

Laughed at her expression.

Her face scrunched up as if she held back her anger for him laughing at her, “What are you laughing about, Nine?” She asked, her facial expression looking more confused than anger, and Eurian remembered that he’s talking to Stella, an out of the ordinary kind of person.

“Well Stella,” he started with a small smirk forming on his face and tried to refrain himself from laughing too much, “it's just funny.”

“What is?”

“Oh, something. Don't wrap your head too much into it.”

“...! Nine! Just say it!”

All she received was a laugh from him.

 

* * *

  
  
When he was released from the hospital, Stella hummed a lovely tune with a smile on her face. He would have hummed along with her if he wasn't so focused on holding the umbrella if he wasn’t so curious about what’s on her mind.

She’s definitely been acting strange lately.

“Aren’t you in a cheerful mood.” He stated instead and kept his thoughts to himself as they both walked side-by-side in the peaceful rain of London. His grip lightly tightened around the gray umbrella that shielded them both from the rain and incoming sickness of the weather.

She took a quick glance at him and continued to hum pleasantly, “You can’t blame me for being right with my calculations!” She exclaimed with a big grin on her face as she straightened her posture to look like she’s being photographed.

He gave a playful eye roll at her and a chuckle. Now that’s absolutely a Stella answer. That’s so her to reply like that. He lifted his free hand to pat her on her good job, but stopped before he could reach above shoulder level; he realized his actions and let his hand lay limply at his side.

Force of habit almost got into him, again. He internally groaned in frustration and annoyance, that was very stupid of him. He knew that there’s a huge difference between _her_ and Stella, they barely had anything in common! He shook his head and tightly closed his eyes as he does so, there’s no use on thinking about it-

“You stopped, why?” He heard her ask and felt her eyes stared at him as she expected an answer. He blinked in the sudden realization that he indeed stopped in his tracks that made her stop as well. He noted that his grip on the umbrella was even tighter than usual, like how he held a gun for the first time in fear.  
  
He forced himself to give a closed-eyed small smile. He really didn't want to share his thoughts right now. Even to Stella, she doesn't seem to be ready yet despite looking like it, “I'll tell you when we arrive at our destination.” He vaguely replied to her and he could see her lips slightly twitched downward.

The said woman looked down to their black shoes as if she's interested in them and wanted to take a closer look. Eurian frowned when she did so, he can't see her blue eyes.

Suddenly, she snapped her head upwards to look at him; he almost thought she had whiplash. Her eyes squinted slightly before going back to their usual look, “Alright, just promise me you won't forget what you're going to explain to me.” She simply said, looking unfazed by his sudden secrecy.

He wasn't fooled by her facial expression. He could tell that she wanted to know; it's in her nature to strive for answers on the mysterious and unknown. Most specifically about him, his past- nearly everything about him.

Eurian gave another smile. This time, it's more genuine than the last one, “I promise I won't forget.” He loosened his grip on the umbrella as he said it and looked at her to see her smiling lightly, “Now, don't try to hurry me up. I want to take my sweet time in the rain, and I know you want to sightsee.”

His only reply was her hum.


End file.
